Glummy Glooma gets grounded for infinity
Glummy Glooma: "Today, I'm going to make a fake VHS opening to Home 1979 VHS. Real, not fake." (6 minutes later) Glummy Glooma: "Yay! I made the opening to Home 1979 VHS. Real, not fake." Glummy Glooma's dad: "Glummy Glooma, did you made a fake VHS opening just now?" Glummy Glooma: "Umm, Yes." Glummy Glooma's dad: "Let me take a look." (Glummy Glooma gets off the computer and Glummy Glooma's dad sat on a chair. Minutes later he is shocked about what his son is doing.) Glummy Glooma's dad: "Glummy Glooma, that opening is strongly fake. Home came out in 2015, not 1979. And how dare you create a fake VHS opening. You know that fake VHS openings are illegal. That's it! You are grounded for infinity. Now, I'm going to call the visitors to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson." (30 minutes later) Glummy Glooma's dad: "Glummy Glooma, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you." True: "I'm True. We heard that you made a fake VHS opening to Home from 1979." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Start liking my movie from now on. Because my movie is made by MGM." Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. Glummy Glooma, you know that fake VHS openings is against the law. Shame on you!" Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. You are worse than Lord Farquard from Shrek." Shrek: "I'm Shrek. You won't watch my movies anymore. Because they're made by DreamWorks." Daniel: "I'm Daniel, and you are a bad (6x) boy!" Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with my boyfriend!" Po: "I'm Po." Master Shifu: "I'm Master Shifu." Grand Master Oogway: "I'm Grand Master Oogway." Tai Lung: "I'm Tai Lung." Master Tigress: "I'm Master Tigress." Master Viper: "I'm Master Viper." Master Monkey: "I'm Master Monkey." Master Mantis: "I'm Master Mantis." Master Crane: "And I'm Master Crane and we're from Kung Fu Panda. You will not watch our movies and shows anymore. Because, they're made by DreamWorks." Oh: "I'm Oh." Tip: "I'm Tip." Captain Smek: "I'm Captain Smek." Kyle: "And I'm Kyle and we're from the 2015 DreamWorks film, Home. You are strictly banned from anything made by DreamWorks!" Fantastic Mr. Fox: "I'm Fantastic Mr. Fox. Start liking my movie. Because it's made by 20th Century Fox, a division of the Walt Disney Company." Mrs. Fox: "I'm Mrs. Fox. And I agree with my husband." LouieLouie95: “I’m LouieLouie95. When will you stop making fake VHS stuff?" Ericina: “I’m Ericina. I'm so mad at you for making another fake VHS opening." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Start liking Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network shows and movies." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. Start liking Hasbro TV shows, movies, video games, and merchandises as well." Puss in Boots: "I'm Puss in Boots. You will never watch my movie and show anymore. Because it's made by DreamWorks." Frankie Foster: "I'm Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. I am so mad at you for making more fake VHS openings." Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Please start liking my show." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. Start liking Disney shows and movies including my features from now on." Mammy Two Shoes: "I'm Mammy Two Shoes. Start liking Tom and Jerry." Gumball Waterson: "I'm Gumball Waterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. Start liking my show. Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Darwin Waterson: "I'm Darwin Waterson, and I agree with my older brother." Dipper Pines: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Start liking my show from now on. Because it's made by Disney." Mabel Pines: "I'm Mabel Pines, and I agree with my brother." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I'm going to call your parents everytime you call me names." Leopold Slik: "I'm Leopold Slik aka. The Angry German Kid. I will beat you up with my keyboard." Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid. And if you try to call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will beat you up with my keyboard!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. Glummy Glooma, Home came out in 2015, not 1979." Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Fear: "I'm Fear. Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: “And lastly, I'm Bing Bong. Anger: "This will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and capital lesson. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life." Disgust: "That's right, Angelica. You will be wearing nappies forever." Queen Lanolin: "Instead of giving you the How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 DVDs, I will give you Disney movies on DVD and Blu-ray instead." Dylan Priest: "You will have detention everytime you're in school." Mabel Pines: "You will also have maths studies and extra homework everytime you're in school as well." Dipper Pines: "You will go to Disney's Hollywood Studios instead of Universal Studios, which includes DreamWorks attractions." Darwin Waterson: "You will also go to Radio Disney Awards instead of going to award shows where DreamWorks is nominated as well." Gumball Waterson: "We will destroy your DreamWorks related things." Thomas the Tank Engine: "If you make another fake VHS opening, I will sent you to the Pride Lands." Frankie Foster: "If you try to kidnap me, Bloo, Mac and all their friends will beat you up!" Puss in Boots: "And if you try to call me names, I'll sent you to Greece." Slippy V: "There will be no TV, no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no video games that you like, no DreamWorks related stuff, no DreamWorks, no Gloom Wand, no fast food places related to Pepsi, no DreamWorks vacations, and many more." NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will also be no Turbo FAST, no All Hail King Julien, no The Adventures of Puss in Boots, no Dinotrux, no The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show, no Dawn of the Croods, no Voltron: Legendary Defender, no Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh, no Trollhunters, no Spirit Riding Free, no Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, and no other TV shows made by DreamWorks." Ericina: “There will also be no more theme parks that has DreamWorks in it. The only theme parks you can go to include Disney theme parks, Six Flags, Coney Island, Alton Towers and Gulliver’s Kingdom.” LouieLouie95: “You're also going to Disney Live or On Ice, Super Why Live, Thomas and Friends Live, Sesame Street Live, Barney Live, and other Live or On Ice.” Fantastic Mr. Fox: "Everytime when Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness comes, we will switch it to Steven Universe." Kyle: "Your boys' bedroom will be replaced with girl's bedroom. And the room will be pink and green including Disney, MGM, WB, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, PBS Kids, Paramount, Nickelodeon, and 20th Century Fox stuff as well." Captain Smek: "There will be no Burger King, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Papa John's, no Blimpie, no Quiznos, no Little Caesar's, no Sbarro, no iHOP, and no Pepsi." Tip: "The only fast food places that you are going to are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, White Castle, Subway, Checker's, Charley's, Nathan's Hot-Dog, Denny's, Sonic Drive-In, Domino's Pizza, Qdoba, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola including Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts as well." Oh: "You will also eat gross food, international food, and junk food as well." Master Crane: "You will also drink Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Pepsi beverages." Master Mantis: "If you use the computer, the only website that you are allowed to be on is on any of the Disney websites." Master Monkey: "You will forget your memories captured by DreamWorks. Instead, you will only have your memories captured by Disney, 20th Century Fox, MGM, Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, Warner Bros., PBS Kids, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Universal, and other companies as well." Master Viper: "You will be forced to watch baby shows not made by DreamWorks such as Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, The Wiggles, LazyTown, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Oswald, Blue's Clues, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Maple Town, Sylvanian Families (1987 cartoon), PJ Masks, Swashbuckle, In the Night Garden, Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies, The Koala Brothers, Lunar Jim, Charlie and Lola, 64 Zoo Lane, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Clangers, Twirlywoos, Get Squiggling, 3rd and Bird, Pocoyo, Arthur, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, and other baby shows not made by DreamWorks.” Master Tigress: "You will be forced to watch kids and primetime shows not made by DreamWorks such as Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, Phineas and Ferb, Tom and Jerry, Kim Possible, Milo Murphy's Law, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Gravity Falls, That's So Raven, Fish Hooks, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Horrid Henry, Mr Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr Bean: The Animated Series, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, Saturday Night Takeaway, Dancing on Ice, and other kids and primetime shows not made by DreamWorks." Tai Lung: "The Kung Fu Panda gang and the Furious 5 will donate all of your stuff made by DreamWorks to the Dojo, and you are not getting them back forever." Grand Master Oogway: "You will be strictly forced to play video games, watch TV shows, and watch movies made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Lucasfilm, New Line Cinema, MGM, Pixar, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Lionsgate, Universal, Disney, and other companies that you hate from now on." Master Shifu: "Everytime when All Hail King Julien comes, we will switch it to Coop and Cami Ask the World." Po: "I will donate some of your stuff made by DreamWorks to my father, Mr. Ping." Shrek: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on." Mammy Two Shoes: "You will do all the chores and housework for me." Amanda: "You will be forced to listen to music not made by DreamWorks like Sparta remixes, Disney music and songs, Tunak Tunak Tun, Myan Cat, Mariachi, and other music not made by DreamWorks as well." Justin: "You will be forced to watch Fievel's American Tails, Wish Kid, The Secret of NIMH, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., and others not made by DreamWorks." True: "And if you keep this up, we will sent you to the Netherworld and you will get killed by zombie pigmen." Glummy Glooma's dad: "I agree with everyone. Now start doing everything not made by DreamWorks or you will be grounded big time." Glummy Glooma: "Silence! I wish you all were sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs!" Glummy Glooma's dad: "Glummy Glooma, how dare you wish us sent to the prehistoric times? That's it! You will get beaten up by Fanny Fox! Fanny Fox, beat him up! Fanny Fox: "Prepare for some chainsaw attack!" (Grizelda appears and hides Fanny Fox beating up Glummy Glooma) Grizelda: "Don't let your kids watch it!" Category:True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Glummy Glooma's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Trivia